Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power (soundtrack)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is the soundtrack. The score was composed by returning Dan Wilson from another after The Magic Ball and follows with Turbo of Catland. Because of scheduling commitments Dawson was concerned he would not be able to deliver the complete score. The soundtrack has much of the themes, which of the new character, Evan. Characters; Danny (Blake Brown), Rebecca (Amy Tammie), Alec (Ben Linkin), Cory (Bart Simpson) and Jaquille (Bloom Dee) and absent Naudia (Barbara Blue). Mayor (George Jones), Miss. Watson (Miranda Richardson) and Goldenman (Arthur Walters) as allies, David Johnson (Nick Richards), Maria Dawns (Jessica Alder) and Michael Walker (Elliot Martinson) as SWAT Teammates. Jack and McKenzie (Charlie Anderson and Dan Williams) as allies second, David Kingston (Flex Alexander) and Alice Kingston (Lisa Dee) as Kingston Family as allies of Jane Hoop Elementary, Dr. Catwoman (Barbara Timer), Shego (Barbara Dee) and Monkeyman (Stephen Johnson) with new friend, Evan as the villains (Tim Allen), and Dacia (Jami Gertz) as worrier of Morphin the Power. It was nominated for the fourth time at the Academy Award for Best Motion Soundtrack, with it's motion pictures held with Academy Award of Best Motion Pictures. Development The soundtrack is debut in 2007. Tim Allen's portrayal for a evil new character from the film, Evan, Goldenman's evil brother-in-law, as first seen in the second book, but actual appears into the movie. Lisa Dee's first portrayal as Alice Kingston first appears into this fourth year. Alice's actually them is "Alice Kingston" with Evan's them is "Unleashed of Evan", includes when Evan was reborn to kill Goldenman, as well, the beginning of the soundtrack is the theme of "Fantasy World" of the series. "The Dangerous Comets" was released by the climax of the movie, base on a soundtrack that features of theme of The Dangerous Comets enters to earth. Main of the soundtrack was features by Dacia, portrayal by Jami Gertz, from TV sitcom, Still Standing (2002-2006). Her theme is "Dacia", which also splits with her homeplanet Morphin the Power, the lost forest-island, a them is "Morphin the Power". Naudia Gorden hasn't appear into this fourth year, with her absent. A soundtrack is remain for the Best when only been nominated for Academy Award of Best Motion Pictures Soundtrack, only almost to be the greatest of the world. Theme #1 Fantasy World #2 The Egg is Unearth #3 Unleashed of Evan #4 Alice Kingston #5 True Story of Evan #6 Unleashing of Clones #7 Things Get Worse #8 Destruction of the Base #9 Think the Relationship and Saving #10 Morphin the Power #11 Dacia #12 Battle of the Status #13 Control of Parents #14 The Crystal Power #15 The Power is Back #16 The Hoop is Loss #17 Final Battle of the Clones and Evan #18 The Dangerous Comets #19 The Evil Family Ends #20 The Celebration #21 Defeating Catwoman Charts Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power is the fourth soundtrack not to reach #1 at the Billboard. But two weeks later, it went onto the top became #1, making it the first soundtrack to became #1 at the Billboard. Production *The soundtrack was composed by Dan Wilson for his second appearance of the second time. *A soundtrack has the longest themes of this year, within much like a thrilling themes. *The scene of the Dangerous Comets were only appears into the climax during a battle, for Base being destroyed, theme was made really short. Credits *Terry Edwards .... chorus supervisor *Edward Karam .... orchestrator (as Eddie Karam) *Peter Myles .... music editor *Conrad Pope .... orchestrator *Simon Rhodes .... music scoring mixer *Kenneth Wannberg .... supervising music editor (as Ken Wannberg) *Steve Browell .... assistant temp music editor (uncredited) *Mark Graham .... music copyist (uncredited) *Isobel Griffiths .... orchestra contractor (uncredited) *Paul Kegg .... musician: cello (uncredited) *Randy Kerber .... musician: celeste (uncredited) *Jon Olive .... music editing technical consultant (uncredited) *Larry Rench .... additional orchestrator (uncredited) *Dan Wilson ... conducter (uncredited) References #Listing #Fourth Instalment still not #1 #1 Instalment Album for it's second week. #Set of The Dangerous Comets Song.